fye_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Smallville (SV)
This article is about the town in which Clark Kent lives. For the article about the television show itself, see Smallville (show) Smallville is a small rural town in Lowell County, Kansas, USA on Earth. It was founded in 1831 by Ezra Small. Clark Kent lived in Smallville until well after he graduated from high school, after being adopted into the home of Jonathan and Martha Kent. Overview Smallville is located within driving distance of Metropolis, 425 miles from Hub City, and near Granville. The current population is 45,001. The local newspaper is the Smallville Ledger. The local radio station is called KROC. A fertilizer production branch of LuthorCorp is located in Smallville, known as LuthorCorp Fertilizer Plant Number Three. Smallville was proud of its status as the Creamed Corn Capital of the World until 1989 when it became the Meteor Capital of the World. Life is centered on Main Street, as it has been for two hundred years. Generation after generation has used the same bank, gas station, and library. There are many family-owned farms and acres of cornfields. The town borders Morley Reservoir. When the meteor shower of 1989 occurred, it caused all sorts of mutations and destruction to the town and its citizens. It was where the ship bearing the infant Kal-El landed after its journey through space from Krypton. The Kents adopted him and Clark attended school in Smallville, graduating from Smallville High School in 2005. Smallville itself changed dramatically in the years following the first meteor shower. It was dubbed "America's Weirdest Town" by a national news magazine and it seemed that strange, unexplainable things were always taking place in the quiet hamlet that seemed so normal on the surface. So Smallville was soon called "The Meteor Capital Of The World!" Bizarre occurrences—such as a 150-pound tomato, a golden retriever that gave birth to a two-headed puppy and the miraculous recovery of a critically ill woman given no chance to survive by her doctors—became increasingly common in Smallville. Another meteor shower struck Smallville in 2005 and a widespread blackout originated from the town in 2006. The blackout was called Dark Thursday and affected the entire planet Earth. Later there was a flood caused by Reeves breaking from Bizarro and Lex Luthor, a mass amount of bodies buried by Davis Bloome, a Kryptonian army wrecking the town caused by General Zod and lastly a planet called Apokolips led by Darkseid almost crashed into Earth. All disasters were stopped by Clark Kent and his allies. Smallville has played host to the Lowell County fair and holds an annual Harvest Festival with a pageant in which they crown a local girl Miss Sweet Corn. Residences * Smallville is an agricultural community and contains many farms and farming land: **The Kent Farm is the estate of the Kent family and the oldest farm in Lowell County. **The McNally farm is owned by Jed McNally **The Potter property is adjacent to the Kent Farm and was owned by Nell Potter, who raised horses. **Ben Hubbard also owns an active farm in the town. *LuthorCorp owns a housing development called Pleasant Meadows in the heart of the town. *The stately Luthor Mansion is located in the northeast corner of the town boundaries and is the home of Lex Luthor. *The Smallville Retirement Center is an assisted-living facility for the town's elderly residents. Other Locations *'Creekside Foundry' is a building no longer used and with a high meteor rock content. Greg Arkin lived close to it and had a tree house in which he, Clark Kent and Pete Ross would play when they were in grade school. As freshmen, Clark Kent fought a meteor-infected Greg in the foundry and Greg was crushed under machinery. *'Smallville Medical Center' is the town's main healthcare facility. *'Melville Family Nursery' is a greenhouse belonging to the family of Jodi Melville which produced organic vegetables. *'Smallville Cemetery' is the final resting place for many of the town's residents. It is adjacent to the Kent Farm. *'Smallville Lanes' is a small bowling alley. Geography Smallville contains several geographical landmarks in which memorable events happened to its citizens. Geography *'Smallville Dam' is where Clark Kent saved Eric Summers from a fall during a school trip, as well as Chloe after she was pushed over by Ian Randall. The Dam protects the Morley Reservoir. *'Reeves Dam' is also located in or near Smallville. * Miller's Bend is an area of land owned for thousands of years by the Native American tribe called the Kawatche. Lionel Luthor purchased the land and planned to build an office park. * The Kawatche Caves are located below Miller's Bend. In light of the petition drive to Save the Caves led by Lana Lang and Henry Small, the state decided to exercise the Historic Artifacts Amendment and buy LuthorCorp out for 30 cents on the dollar. *'Burnham Woods' is the wooded area surrounding the infamous Crater Lake. (Presumably it is named in homage to the 'Great Birnam Wood' of Macbeth) Fields * Riley Field is the field near Smallville Fertilizer Plant #3. This is also the location where a young Lex Luthor was injured and rendered bald after a near-direct hit from a meteor during the meteor shower of 1989. * Lawson's Field is where the Smallville Crows traditionally placed a fellow student as a Scarecrow. * Chandler's Field is an area with a windmill on the outskirts of Smallville where Metropolis can be seen. Lana Lang was rescued by Clark Kent when, exposed to the Nicodemus Flower, she climbed up the windmill and fell off. Also, Chloe Sullivan was buried alive under the windmill and had to be rescued. Evan Gallagher Sutherland requested to see the view from the top before he died. However, upon reaching the top, he aged so rapidly, he caused an explosion and destroyed the windmill. The field is ten miles due West of Smallville High School. *'Miller's Field' is the location in Smallville where Martha and Jonathan Kent found a toddler Kal-El/Clark on the day of the 1989 meteor shower. It also served as a dumping ground for the murder victims of Davis Bloome. He killed criminals to quell an uncontrollable transformation into a murderous creature and buried his victims in this field. * Evan's Field is a field in Smallville where a mutated human later known as Evan Gallagher vaporized his mother to come into the universe, after which he was found in a crater to be found by Clark Kent and Lana Lang. They named the boy Evan after the site where they had found him. * Lander's Field is a small field where the Black Ship crash-landed. It was also the crash site for the LuthorCorp helicopter that was carrying Lana Lang during the 2005 meteor shower. * Mayer's Field is the field from which Lex Luthor was abducted shortly before Dark Thursday. Bodies of Water * The town borders Morley Reservoir, which is held back by the Smallville Dam. * The Elbow River is a river that runs through Smallville and is transversed by the infamous Loeb Bridge. * Lemaris Pond is the pond that surrounds the Smallville Retirement Center. It is also full of meteor rocks. * Crater Lake is a large lake in Burnham Woods that was once filled with meteor fragments. It is now a popular swimming destination for Smallville residents and teens. * Hob's Pond is where meteor rocks with a red vein were found and stones from that vein were substituted for rubies by the manufacturers of the Smallvill High class rings in 2002. It is adjacent to the Luthor Mansion. *'Hobson's Pond' is near an old church with a subterranean crypt, but the church was destroyed in 1989 by the meteor shower. In 2002, Jonathan Kent and Roger Nixon found shelter from the tornado in the crypt. Gorges *'Shuster's Gorge' is the deepest meteor strike in Smallville and the place where Sasha Woodman was stung by over a thousand bees. *'Saunder's Gorge' is the gorge in which Perry White jumped in order to prove that Clark Kent had super powers and would save him. Pete and Chloe attempted to jump the gorge as well. *'Carlton Gorge' is the gorge in which Dawn Stiles crashed her car. It contains an abundance of meteor rocks: Chloe reveals this gorge as being the place for "the mother load of all meteor rock." Category:Locations Category:Smallville Locations Category:Towns Category:Smallville Towns